Black Yoshi
Overview Black Yoshi is the Digibutter representation of Exuro's Guild Wars character, Black Yoshi. He is an expert Pyromancer and has experience with the other elements as well. Black often plays the hero in RPs, with the exception of Ganon's invasion of Hyrule, where he allied himself with Ganon due to a troubled past with the Hyrulian royal family. Black was previously overwhelmed by the spirit of Exuro, the Titan spirit residing within one of his staves. Exuro has also freed the spirit of Shiro Tagachi, who was also hiding within the staff. While Exuro controls Black's body, Shiro has bound his soul to a construct to serve him. Upon the death of Exuro and the construct, Black was able to regain control of his body to cast a final spell that sealed away Shiro's soul permanently. However, casting the spell caused his soul to shatter, sending it to an alternate plane of existance. Upon the invasion of The Mists by the Lich Lord and Princess Kraehe to free Shiro from his prison, Black escaped with an incredible knowledge of new magic, including powerful Elemental spells once reserved to the mightiest of bosses and temporeal spells, giving him the ability to teleport. Black led the resistance against the invasion of the exiled God of Secrets, Abbadon, freed from his prison by Shiro and the Lich Lord. With the blessings of the Six True Gods, Black and his army were successful in destroying Abbadon... but the power of a god cannot be destroyed. It must be transferred... so Black made a decision only a mortal could make. He took on the fallen god's power, transforming him into a deity himself... Black Yoshi, God of Secrets and Eternal Guardian of The Bitlands. However, due to the constant stress of RPOT's villan-infested problems, in combination with a residual taint of Abbadon residing within his divine powers, Black was driven insane. Stealing the Dark Prognosticus and using his divine power, the Fyel Oress, Red Star Orb, and his own Elemental powers, Black attempted to destroy all of RPOT by calling fourth the Infernal Void. However, a group of heroes entered the depths of Black's psyche and purged the last traces of Abbadon once and for all, causing Black to return to sanity. Recent Times The burden of God of Secrets at one point overwhelmed Black's personality, causing the wicked fragment of his soul to shatter and split off from Black himself. This shard later took the form of Ignis Phasmatis, who has attempted to usurp Black's position at God of Secrets many times. Black married his long-time crush, the Geomancer Ramona Flashheart, not long after. The two of them now have three daughters - Violet, Iris, and Rogue. However, a disagreement over the childrens' fate left Black at odds with fellow gods Balthazar and Grenth, the Gods of War and Death. In an act of spite, they convinced a majority of the other Gods and Goddesses to order Black to destroy The Bitlands with the brutal magic of The Searing, leaving Black with two options... invoke the spell that would end the entire existence of The Bitlands, or give up his life to protect the land he grew to love. Of course, Black made the choice to give up everything. He was struck down by the efforts of the Bitlands' defenders and disappeared off into oblivion, leaving no trace of himself behind but the seal he enacted to prevent interference of the other Gods of Tyria. Appearance Black wears several suits of robe-like armor... Obsidian, Asuran, Elite Flameforged, Vabbian, Monument, and Iceforged, all dyed Black. He carries several different staves, but prefers to use his Destroyer Fire Staff in most situations. He also carries a sword and shield, but prefers not to use them. category:RP Characters